Collide
by Maywen
Summary: Song fic crossover entre smallville et stargate. Daniel Jackson se promène et rencontre une jolie blonde...


**Je vous présente ma dernière née! Une grande première pour moi: Song-fic et crossover!**

**Un mélange entre Smallville et Stagate, suite au challenge lancé par LaLa sur Shivers.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Rien ne m'appartient, à par les idées! Et j'aime toujours autant les reviews! **

**

* * *

**

Ce matin là, lorsque je t'ai croisée pour la première fois, ta présence m'avait envoutée.

C'était un matin glacial, de ceux où le commun des mortels s'emmitoufle pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Toi tu courais, tes cheveux blonds au vent, tu retenais les pans de ton manteau pour garder un minimum de chaleur. Je t'ai suivi du regard. Tu m'as dépassé sans me voir. Moi j'étais envouté. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, et pourtant en y repensant j'ai envie d'y croire. Il ne m'a jamais été favorable, tout ce qu'il m'a offert, il me l'a repris avec cruauté. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas me voir heureux. Et pourtant…

Ce matin là, alors que je me retournais pour t'admirer, le vent emporta ton écharpe qui vint atterrir à mes pieds. Je l'ai ramassée et en me relevant tu n'étais plus là. J'aurais pu croire à une merveilleuse apparition. Mais tu étais bien réelle. Cette écharpe et ton parfum. Voilà le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de cette matinée.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah…**

Peut-être étais-tu en retard. J'aime penser que tu es maladroite, comme moi. Et aussi un peu tête en l'air. Avais-tu oublié quelque chose ce jour là, pour courir aussi vite.

_Une demoiselle courait les cheveux au vent, essayant de tenir les pans de son manteau._

Quand, pour la millième fois, je risque ma vie pour le bien de l'humanité, je garde toujours dans mon sac, ce bout de tissus. Une sorte de Porte Bonheur. Il me fascine. Je ne pourrai sûrement jamais me l'expliquer. Mais surtout… Tu me fascines.

**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**

Dès que j'avais quelques jours de libre, je retournais dans cette rue, là où tout avait commencé. Mais, je ne t'ai jamais revu. Ton visage me manquait. Un vide à peine rempli par le souvenir d'un matin glacial réchauffé par ta presence. Si seulement je t'avais suivi, ne serait ce que pour pouvoir te rendre ton écharpe. Non. Mentir aux autres je peux le faire, mais pas me mentir à moi même. Je ne te l'aurais pas rendue. Je l'aurais gardée. Et j'aurais tout fait pour te retenir. Par deux fois, j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. Comment expliquer que tu sois devenue mon espoir.

_Elle courait, et quand des passants la regardaient avec insistance elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne remarqua pas que son écharpe s'était envolée._

Le soleil illuminait ton visage. Oui, tu devais être un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel pour me donner un nouvel espoir, moi qui n'en avais plus. Un ange venu m'empêcher de me jeter du pont qui se trouvait non loin de là. Après la mort de Vala, la vie n'avait plus de sens. Oui j'étais retombé amoureux. Je savais que le risque était de la perdre elle aussi, tout comme j'avais perdu Sha're. Alors que je ne croyais plus en rien, il t'avait suffit de quelques secondes pour me redonner confiance.

_Lorsqu'elle arriva au coin de la rue, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… Mais elle balaya cette idée, pas de temps à perdre. Cette journée était importante._

Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu pouvais disparaitre de ma vie aussi vite que tu y étais entrée. J'avais l'impression de te connaître. Sans jamais t'avoir parlé, il a suffit d'un instant pour me sauver et un instant de plus pour disparaitre. Si court, et pourtant si fort, je ne peux croire que je ne te verrai plus.

**Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I  
Collide**

Même si j'étais malheureux, même si la vie n'était pas tendre avec moi, je savais qu'il y avait une lueur au bout du tunnel. Pour moi, elle avait pris la forme d'une jolie blonde perdant son écharpe.  
Et puis, un jour, tu étais réapparue. Toute aussi irréelle qu'un an auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas te laisser t'échapper encore une fois. Tu courrais toujours, mais moi aussi. Jack aurait été ravi de voir ça… Moi qui détestais courir ! A toute allure, je voulais reprendre le contrôle de mon destin. Et puis tu t'étais arrêtée brusquement. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
Tu avais crié alors que nous tombions tous les deux. Instinctivement, je t'avais prise dans mes bras pour te protéger de la chute. Tes yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais je ne pouvais que t'admirer.

_Elle courait, aujourd'hui elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve.Il était enfin à portée de main. Elle allait mener à bien sa première mission. Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'elle désirait ? Elle s'arreta. _

Tu étais dans mes bras. Pour la première fois, je pouvais admirer tes yeux. La phrase la plus parfaite aurait été « Vous savez que vous êtes sublime quand vous êtes fâchée » mais j'ai préféré un simple « Je peux vous inviter à diner ?» Tu étais tellement abasourdie que tu répondis oui sans même y penser.

**I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
But I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind**

Tu m'observes, tu me dévisages, tu essaies de comprendre. Pour une fois, je ne bouge pas. Je te laisse faire. Je ne m'inquièterai pas. Je suis confiant, je n'ai plus de doutes. Dans ce restaurant, tout va vite, les serveurs courent à gauche et à droite, les plats défilent mais je ne bouge pas. Je te laisse faire le premier pas. 

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Daniel Jackson.

Cette réponse ne te satisfait pas. Ta curiosité prend le dessus.

- Que faites-vous ici Daniel Jackson ?  
- Je te cherchais.

Tu n'es pas étonnée. Tu ne réagis pas au tutoiement.

- Pourquoi ?

Je sors ton écharpe. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais peu importe. J'ai tout ce que je veux en ce moment. Toi.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

Elle était impressionnée par le calme de cet homme. Il semblait si sûr de lui qu'il la rassurait. Son écharpe. Son porte-bonheur était en sa possession. Etrangement, elle semblait sourire… Elle savait que le destin était en train de changer sa vie.

- Merci. Vraiment. J'y tiens énormément.  
- Moi aussi.

Tu hausses un sourcil. Un regard un peu espiègle vient éclairer ton visage. Tu allais poser une question mais le serveur arrive et t'en empêche. Ton regard change…

_Tandis qu'elle reprenait espoir, elle se souvint de tout ce qui l'entravait. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais changer, alors pour ne pas oser espérer, elle préférait la fuite. Elle recommençait à courir._

Encore une fois, tu m'échappes.

Je retourne au Daily, mais personne ne te connait. Je t'attends des jours entiers dans cette rue, si bien qu'une femme me donne un peu d'argent, croyant que je fais la manche. J'aurais du être plus attentif. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Elle le voyait de sa fenêtre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait promis. Le contrat devait être signé, par n'importe quel moyen. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Son rêve était en jeu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais lui… Il hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Même quand elle faisait semblant avec son futur patron, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait. Daniel Jackson. Ce nom était si doux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder encore et toujours. _

Je levais les yeux une dernière fois vers le Daily lorsque mon regard rencontra le tien. Un frisson me parcourut alors que tu fuyais une nouvelle fois.  
Tu avais un secret qui t'empêchait de me laisser t'approcher. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter que simplement je ne te plaisais pas.

**Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I  
Collide**

Je savais que si je ne tentais rien, je le regretterais. Le lendemain, je devais partir pour une nouvelle mission. Le SGC avait repris quelques activités purement d'exploration, et on m'avait demandé de venir en tant qu'expert. J'avais dit oui, bien avant de te revoir…

J'allais retourner dans les étoiles, mais elles ne semblaient pas actuellement être mon sujet d'étude favori.

Et pour ne pas te perdre sans m'être battu jusqu'au bout, j'ai demandé qu'on glisse sous ta porte un mot. La secrétaire ne voulait pas me donner ton nom, mais elle accepta de me rendre ce petit service.

_  
Chloé ramassait les lettres qui trainaient à terre, elle les mit sur son bureau. La fenetre était ouverte mais elle ne ferma pas, elle ne voulait pas que Daniel la voit une fois de plus. Il devait l'oublier. Elle courut jusqu'à la réunion qui se déroulait au dernier étage du Daily. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte, un courant d'air avait déplacé certaines lettres… _

Je t'attendais depuis bientôt une heure, non, tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je devais me résigner. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé une chance…

_Elle était furieuse. Cette réunion tournait en rond et pas à un seul moment on lui avait proposé le poste et pourtant il fallait qu'elle l'ait ! De retour dans son bureau, elle claqua la porte._

- Je les hais !

Et voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même… de mieux en mieux. Elle remarqua des lettres éparpillées un peu partout. Elle les ramassa une seconde fois en pestant contre l'humanité entière. Vraiment ce n'était pas son jour. Alors pour être bien sure d'être maudite jusqu'au bout, elle prit avec soin son coupe papier, arracha avec patience et détermination chaque lettre et analysa leur contenu. Comme prévu tout ce joli courrier était abominable. Des factures diverses, des rectifications d'articles où il ne restait au final de son texte que son nom, mais au milieu de cela elle trouva quand même un mot qui la troubla.

- Monsieur ?  
- Je désire l'addition.  
- Bien

Ce serveur me regardait d'un air désolé. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si tu n'étais pas venue. Ou alors était-ce de la pitié… Je pris mon manteau, sortis et m'enfonçais dans la nuit glaciel de février. Au coin de la rue, je percutais une jeune femme blonde. Tu étais essoufflée. Tu me pris par la main et me conduisis dans un petit restaurant. 

Dans un souffle, tu me murmuras que personne ne devrait être au courant de cette soirée. Même sous la torture. Je lisais la peur dans tes yeux. Je promis.

Le serveur nous mis dans le fond, un coin calme éclairé par quelques bougies. Tu avais choisis pour la discrétion moi je trouvais que le coté romantique de la situation était parfait. Tu ne cesssais de sursauter au moindre bruit. J'avais l'impression que tu étais traquée.

Pour te mettre à l'aise, je commençais par te parler de choses futiles. Je voyais bien dans tes yeux que tu faisais des efforts pour essayer de m'écouter. Et quand je commençais à te parler un peu d'archéologie, une lueur passa dans tes yeux.

- Vous êtes archéologue?

Tu me faisais penser à une petite fille de cinq ans qui parlait du père Noël.

- Oui. J'ai travaillé sur différents chantier, en particulier en Egypte. Mais pour le moment, je travaille sur un projet de traduction de textes d'une civilisation inconnue.

Tu te passionnais pour ce que je te dis et durant une heure entière, nous discutions. Tu osais même rire. Et puis, je découvrais enfin ton nom. Chloé. Chloé Sullivan.

- Pourquoi me poursuis-tu Daniel?  
- Parce que tu es mon rayon de soleil

Tu éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin qui me remplissait de joie.

- Et la version réelle ?  
- Je t'ai rencontrée le jour où tu as perdu cette écharpe. Tu courrais à en perdre haleine et tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle s'envolait. J'ai pris ça comme un signe…

Je fis une pause, je n'osais pas continuer. Tu ne bougais pas, comme si tu comprenais le dilemme qui est le mien.

- Personne n'est au courant. Je n'en ai jamais parlé de ça. Ce jour là, je me dirigeais vers le pont qui se trouve à deux pas du Daily. Je voulais en finir avec la vie.

Ton souffle est saccadé, tu as compris.

- C'est à cause, enfin non, c'est grace à moi que tu es encore ici en vie ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, comme pour te prouver que je ne mens pas.

- Oui

_Il était incroyable, cet homme la faisait rire. Alors que depuis des mois elle luttait pour ne pas être découverte et mener sa mission à bien, il arrivait à lui faire tout oublier. Ses aveux la bouleversaient. Jamais personne ne lui avait montré ses faiblesses ainsi. Elle était habituée aux super héros sans peur ni reproche qui se croyaient invisible, pas aux mortels qui jouaient avec leurs faiblesse et qui osaient les montrer…_

- Si je suis encore là… C'est grâce à toi Chloé Sullivan, la jeune fille à l'écharpe. 

Je te vis sourire et te lever, j'eus peur un instant que tu croies que je me moquais de toi, et pourtant, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je doute. Tu t'approchas de moi et déposas un baiser du bout des lèvres sur ma joue.

- J'arrive.

Alors que je t'attendais, un homme entra dans le restaurant. Il vint directement vers moi, se mit à ta place.

- Laissez la tranquille. Vous mettez sa vie en péril.

Je ne comprenais pas. Qui était-il? Et surtout pourquoi étais-je un danger pour toi?

- Je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois, laissez la. Vous ne devez pas la revoir. Même pas en secret… Suis-je bien clair ?  
- Qui la menace ?

Tu étais revenue. En voyant cet homme, tu te figeas. J'étais déboussolé.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Tu t'adressas à ce type avec autorité.

- Je vais lui dire…

Je voyais bien que tu étais désolée. Tu te rassis alors qu'il partait. Il me jeta un regard noir avant de repartir dans la foule qui se pressait dehors. Tu ne me regardais pas, ta voix était presque mécanique.

- Daniel, tu ne peux pas rester. Il faut que tu retournes d'où tu viens.

Tu avais relevé la tête, je pouvais voir des larmes naitre dans tes yeux. Tu continuas.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
- Chloé, je sais me défendre.  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes en restant avec moi. Moi je le sais et c'est pour ça que je te le demande : pars. Je t'en supplie, pars…

Je compris que le danger était réel, tu étais paniquée. Mon envie… enfin mon besoin de te voir pouvait te coûter la vie. Tu anticipas ma réaction.

- Et ne fais rien pour m'aider. Je suis une grande fille, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te jure de faire très attention, mais fais moi une faveur, vas-t'en. Ne cherche pas à me revoir.

Je me levais, mais avant de partir, je pris la décision de te dire ce que je ressentais. Mais alors que je me penchais pour te le murmurer, je me rendis compte que c'était égoïste de ma part. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer cela dans un moment difficile pour toi.

Je déposais un simple baiser sur ta joue, et sentis une larme salée arriver sur mes lèvres. Je relevai la tête, pris ton menton entre mon index et mon pouce, et te forçai gentiment à relever la tête. De tes sublimes yeux coulaient des larmes. J'en effaçai une, et comme pour te donner du courage, je t'embrassai sur les lèvres. 

**Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind**

Cela fait déjà un mois que je ne t'ai plus vue, j'ai peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Je tourne en rond à la base, ils veulent encore sauver le monde d'une énième menace. Mais ça m'importe peu… Je voudrais tellement savoir comment tu vas, s'il ne t'est rien arrivé.

Je tourne en rond, même Jack n'ose plus faire de l'humour à ce sujet. Et pourtant, dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait en dire !

Je me renferme de plus en plus.

Je sais que ma place est près de toi, je devrais être là pour te protéger.

Puis un jour, la nouvelle tombe. Tous les journaux en parlent. Une jeune fille, dont le nom n'est pas précisé, a réussi à démanteler une secte qui tentait de prendre possession des grands journaux du pays. On ne cite nulle part qui est cette mystérieuse personne… juste qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort. En lisant ces mots, mon cœur se serre. Je sais au fond de moi que c'est de toi qu'on parle. Mais je refuse de me l'avouer.

_Elle ouvre lentement les yeux et la lumière lui vrille les yeux. Elle a l'impression d'avoir des milliers de petits marteaux qui cognent dans sa tête. Elle sait à peine bouger._

- Où suis-je ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Chloé lève les yeux au ciel. Comment croire quelqu'un qui a une seringue dans ses mains et qui porte une blouse blanche ?

Je ne dors plus.  
Je n'en peux plus.  
Il faut que je sache.

J'arrive à l'hôpital le lendemain. On m'annonce que si je ne suis pas de la famille, on ne pourra rien me dire. Mais qu'importe, par tous les moyens, je saurai ce qui se passe. Ce ne sont pas quelques règles débiles qui m'empêcheront de savoir.

Je me faufile entre quelques malades et rentre discrètement dans l'unité de soins intensifs. Je vais d'un pas déterminé pour éviter les questions. Je rentre dans une salle et attrape un uniforme d'infirmier et je me dirige vers les ordinateurs de l'étage. Je cherche ton nom mais il n'y a rien.

Je questionne donc une infirmière. Je lui invente une histoire abracadabrante et pourtant elle me croit. Bien qu'elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux, elle m'entraine à sa suite.  
Elle rentre dans une chambre et là, étendue sur le lit, tu sembles si paisible. Un moniteur retransmet les battements de ton cœur. Cette mélodie me berce et c'est alors que je remarque les bleus et le plâtre que tu as.

- Elle est dans le coma depuis l'accident.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Votre amie est dans le coma… Elle peut en sortir demain, dans une semaine, ou plus.

**Well even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide  
Finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide**

Je me retourne lentement vers ton visage endormi. Pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas protégée ? J'aurais dû être là, pour empêcher que…

- Que lui est il arrivé ?

Elle regarde avec suspicion la porte, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un déboule à tout moment dans la chambre.

- Elle a eu un accident en revenant de son travail. Et ce n'était pas vraiment involontaire.  
- Elle a tenté de

Ma voix se brise, non ce n'est pas possible, tu n'aurais pas tenté de te suicider. On essaie de me faire croire que oui mais je ne tomberai pas dans leur piège.

- Je suis désolée  
- Non Non NON !

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Cette femme ne peut pas dire la vérité. C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas y croire !

- Je vais vous laisser un peu avec elle, mais dans dix minutes vous devez être parti.

Je ne lui réponds pas et tandis qu'elle part visiter d'autres malades, je m'approche de ton lit. Je replace une mèche derrière ton oreille et parcours ton visage du bout des doigts. Chloé, ma Chloé que t-ont-ils fait ?

- Alors, tu joues la belle au bois dormant ?

Je commence à te parler du temps, et au fur et à mesure, je te confie la peur que j'ai de te perdre. Comment en si peu de temps avais-tu réussi à capturer mon cœur ? Après les dix minutes de sursis qu'elle m'avait accordé, l'infirmière revient. Avec empressement elle me fait sortir et d'après ce que je peux voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je la vois te faire une piqure. Etrangement, elle remet la seringue dans sa poche. Elle sort me regarde à nouveau d'un air suspicieux et me dit que tu as besoin de calme. Elle m'autorise toutefois à revenir tous les jours.

Pendant près d'une semaine, j'aperçois le curieux manège de cette infirmière. Moi je passe mes heures à te parler de voyages dans les étoiles, de mythologies et de tout ce que je te ferai faire quand tu seras réveillée. Et alors que je commence à t'expliquer les écritures cunéiformes, je sens ta main serrer la mienne.

- Chloé ? Réponds-moi…  
- Da…

Ta voix est faible et tu arrives à peine à bouger.

- Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.  
- Elle… elle veut  
- Chloé garde tes forces.  
- Non  
- Chloé calme toi.  
- Elle va… venir. Sauve.

Je ne comprends pas. Sauve ? Que dois-je faire ? La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et l'infirmière rentre. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu es terrorisée. Sauve ? Je dois te sauver ?

- Elle est réveillée ?  
- Non.

Instinctivement, j'ai répondu par la négative. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix me pousse à me méfier.

- Il faut lui donner ses médicaments. Veuillez sortir.

Alors qu'elle sort une seringue et qu'elle s'approche de toi, je remarque que celle-ci est vide. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus, ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, je vais te sauver de ce dragon à la seringue.

- Non.

Elle me lance un regard abasourdi. 

- Sortez !  
- Non.

Elle tente de te piquer mais je la rattrape de justesse… L'aiguille est enfoncée dans le matelas. Comprenant qu'elle est démasquée, elle s'échappe en courant. La preuve de sa culpabilité. Je m'élance à sa poursuite mais il est déjà trop tard. Elle est déjà dans l'ascenseur. Et puis, le plus important c'est de savoir si tu vas bien. Je téléphone au poste de police puis retourne près de toi. Tu es toujours pâle mais tu sembles avoir repris quelques couleurs. Je m'assieds près de toi et je replace comme tous les jours cette petite mèche rebelle.

- Bonjour.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- Elle s'est enfuie mais la police va arriver.  
- D'accord. Daniel reste avec moi.  
- Repose-toi, je suis là.

Je te surveille pendant quelques minutes et tu fermes enfin les yeux au moment où la police arrive. Je m'excuse silencieusement de te laisser seule mais je demande qu'on laisse quelqu'un devant ta porte. L'inspecteur m'emmène à sa suite et me présente son collègue Thomas Cryston qui n'a pas l'air très heureux de me voir.

- Je vous avais dit de ne plus jamais l'approcher.  
- Et vu qu'elle été droguée par une infirmière alors qu'elle devait être sous votre protection, je suppose que j'aurais du vous laisser faire. Quelle sécurité vous lui avez offerte ! Toutes mes félicitations.

Voilà que Jack O'Neill déteint sur moi… je deviens tout aussi cynique que lui. Le fameux Thomas n'en mène pas large mais me fusille quand même du regard.

- Cette infirmière devait la protéger.  
- Vous l'avez recrutée dans le club très fermé des assassins potentiels ou quoi ?!  
- Au début, on pensait faire passer Chloé pour morte ou au moins dans le coma. Lorsqu'elle est justement tombée dans cet état, les médecins nous ont dit que c'était son organisme qui réagissait au choc de l'accident.  
- Et ?  
- Il s'avère que ce coma a été provoqué par des médicaments.  
- Elle aurait pu mourir !  
- Elle savait les risques !  
- Elle pensait que vous la protégeriez !

L'inspecteur nous sépare.

- Messieurs ! Nous avons fauté et sans votre aide, Chloé serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous venons de recevoir un appel. Katia Nordeman a été arrêtée alors qu'elle tentait de quitter la ville. Elle avait prévu d'éliminer Chloé aujourd'hui. Ses valises étaient faites.  
- Qui était-elle ?  
- La fiancée du gourou de la secte que Chloé a permis de faire démanteler. On vient juste de la découvrir.  
- Et vérifier qui elle était avant de l'engager c'était si compliqué que ça ?

Monsieur Cryston, aussi rouge que son écharpe, part et crie à son collègue qu'il retourne au poste.

- Excusez-le. Il est furieux contre lui-même. Il est amoureux de Chloé depuis des années, elle est son indicatrice préférée tout simplement.

Mon cœur se sert. Serais-tu avec lui ? Passais-tu tes journées dans ses bras ? Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'aller te voir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. C'est bête. J'aurais du prévoir qu'une fille comme toi devait être très courtisée. Je passe dans ta chambre. Tu es déjà endormie. Je dépose un simple baiser sur ton front. Tu te réveilles légèrement et prononce le nom Thomas. Tellement de doutes et de peurs viennent me tirailler. Chloé.

Je dépose un mot pour te souhaiter un prompt rétablissement et repars dans le froid qui règne dehors.

Enfin à la maison ! Alors que je rentre chez moi après une mission de deux semaines sur P3X127, je te trouve assise sur mon perron. Cette mission m'avait permis de penser à autre chose mais en te voyant, tout me revient en mémoire.

Notre rencontre, nos rendez-vous, ta mission et l'hôpital… Et cet homme. Ce Thomas.

Tu portes la fameuse écharpe à ton cou.

- Daniel  
- Chloé  
- Je croyais que… Tu viendrais me voir.

Ta voix est tremblante, comme si tu avais peur de ma réponse.

- Chloé… J'ai du partir en mission.  
- Oh… Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on… se voit.

Je n'ose pas répondre… Des larmes emplissent tes beaux yeux.

- C'est le cas ? Tu ne veux plus…

Tu baisses la tête.

- Chloé, je sais pour toi et ce Thomas.

Tu me regardes les yeux plein d'incompréhension et aussi de colère.

- Que t'as –t'il dit ?  
- Rien. Mais tu prononçais son nom et puis… son collègue m'a dit que…  
- Arrête. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais seulement accepté de te revoir si j'étais avec lui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ?  
- Je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
- Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Tu descends une marche, tu te retrouves à ma hauteur. Inconsciemment, je remets ta mèche derrière ton oreille.

- Je me souviens un peu de ce que tu me disais. Quand j'étais dans le coma. Tu m'as promis de m'emmener dans les étoiles.  
- Chloé  
- Non. Ecoute-moi. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas comment réagir. On ne se connaissait pas et pourtant tu semblais si… serein quand on était ensemble. J'ai appris à te connaitre. Je t'avais sauvé sans le savoir, et toi tu m'as rendu la pareille. Daniel C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Et même si tu doutes de moi en ce moment, je peux te dire que…

Tu marques une pose. Tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure. Tu es tellement belle.

- Daniel, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Tu t'approche de moi et pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Un léger baiser. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps.

- Chloé…  
- Non. Daniel, j'en suis sure. Je t'aime.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

- Toi et moi c'est…  
- Magique

Et alors que nous nous embrassons sous les étoiles, je me fais la promesse de faire ton bonheur. Je t'aime, Chloé.

**You finally find you and I collide**


End file.
